Bajo el cielo azul
by Nianay
Summary: Continuación del anime, un posible final con el objetivo de terminar de una vez por todas con la maldición del Juunishi, acompaña nuevamente a todos los personajes de Fruits Basket en esta nueva aventura.
1. Cielo seco, Yuki

_**¡Atención!** Este fic contiene spoilers del anime de Fruits Basket._

_La base de esta historia y la mayoría de los personajes son copyright de Natsumi Takaya o en su defecto de HAKUSENSHA • TV TOKYO • NAS • Furuba Project. Respeta los derechos de autor._

**Capítulo I: _Cielo seco, Yuki._**

La tierra se escurría entre los dedos de su mano para quedarse con dos pequeñas piedras, las cuales estrujó para convertirlas en el resto de tierra que regresó al suelo. Se limpió la mano sucia con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo y alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo, si seguían insistentes esos terribles días de sequía, muchas de sus plantas se morirían. Sin embargo, él poco podía hacer, nada más que tratar de cuidar su base secreta lo mejor posible, cogió su maletín y volvió al camino para llegar a su casa y hacer lo de siempre, tumbarse en la cama y pasar así las horas muertas.

- "Seamos siempre amigos Yuki" - recordó esa cara dulce y sincera que siempre lo había mirado de forma tan especial para luego mostrar un gesto duro y afirmar - "llevaré el secreto hasta la tumba" - y se rió en silencio pero rápidamente se sintió un miserable, infeliz, incapaz de mantener a su lado a las personas que amaba, si tal vez le hubiera dicho que no, que la necesitaba a su lado, que la quería, que se quedara junto a él, pero sin embargo le dijo que sí con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír y se mantuvo de pie en la entrada, mientras ella se aleja y él la despedía con la mano. Ese era el resultado de su cobardía.

Tohru había decidido marcharse para empezar una nueva vida por su cuenta, trabajar y tener su propio piso, aunque por el momento fuera de alquiler y así se lo había comunicado a los tres Sohma que vivían con ella. Ninguno de ellos se quejó, tan siquiera se negó, simplemente le dejaron tomar la decisión. Después de su partida, él se encerró en su habitación y tumbado en la cama, a punto de explotar en lágrimas, escuchó como el estúpido gato subía al tejado para quedarse toda la noche contemplando las estrellas.

Perder a Tohru le había resultado muy duro, el hecho de levantarse todas las mañanas implicaba un gran esfuerzo y de algún modo su recuerdo le hacía seguir adelante, pero los días pasaban y cada vez se sentía más infeliz, sumido en su propia depresión de padecer la maldición y de perder a la primera persona que le había hecho sentir humano, que le había enseñado a amar, lo encerró nuevamente en su burbuja de cristal y ya no quiso volver a saber nada más de nadie.

En la puerta de la casa se encontró de frente con Kyo, estos dos se aguantaron la mirada durante unos segundos, pero el gato la apartó enseguida para dibujar una mueca de burla en sus labios, ponerse las manos en los bolsillos y marcharse por el camino que había venido Yuki. Al pasar por su lado ninguno de los dos se inmutó y Yuki decidió avanzar por el lado contrario, antes de abrir la puerta esperó alguna posible reacción, pero el gato había seguido su camino sin tan siquiera girarse.

- ¡Yuki! - Shigure apareció detrás de la puerta y se tiró al cuello de Yuki - siempre estáis fuera ¡me dejáis solo! sois tan malos conmigo - se quejó mientras frotaba su cara contra la de la rata.

- ¡Apestas! - le dio un manotazo para apartarlo, Shigure cayó de manera realmente exagerada al suelo.

- Estoy sumido en una depresión terrible, desde que Tohru se fue, ya no he vuelto a levantar cabeza - de su yukata sacó una toalla de fresas y después de olerla se frotó la cara nuevamente con ella - tan siquiera la toalla de Tohru me da inspiración para escribir.

- ¿De donde has sacado esa toalla? - Yuki frunció el ceño. Shigure se quedó en silencio y miró hacia le techo.

- Esto... de pronto me ha llegado un poco de inspiración... - Shigure hizo ademán de levantarse para marcharse a su despacho pero la sombra amenazante de Yuki se posó sobre él y cuando parecía que le iba a propinar un puñetazo, decidió calmarse y bajar la vista hasta el suelo - esto...

- Dúchate de vez en cuando... y regrésale la toalla a Honda. - le advirtió subiendo por las escaleras.

Una vez en su habitación, miró a su alrededor tratando de descubrir algo nuevo o simplemente algo que le hiciera mantener la mente ocupada para no recordar, pero una vez más, todo fue inútil. Dejó la cartera a un lado y se tumbó en la cama, no tenerla cerca o saber que ya no estaba al otro lado de la puerta, le dolió tanto en el pecho que no pudo evitar derramar unas pocas lágrimas, la quería junto a él.

* * *

_No puedo más que admitir, que Furuba me tiene realmente abrumada, tal es mi obsesión por este anime que tengo un dominio con el nombre de onigiri XDD además de que me paso la mayor parte del tiempo que estoy conectada en inet buscando los scans del manga; el anime ya lo tenemos en España, espero que el manga no tarde mucho XDD_

_¿Comentarios sobre este capítulo? No mucho, la verdad, a diferencia de Doble Carta, me cuesta mucho estructurar las ideas, aunque ya tengo la trama pensada, incluso el desenlace, pero me da cierto miedo no ser fiel a los personajes de Natsumi Takaya, si veis que el algún momento cometo un error, no dudéis en decírmelo e incluso criticarlo ._


	2. Cielo sin estrellas, Kyo

**Capítulo II: _Cielo sin estrellas, Kyo._**

- "Te vendré a ver de vez en cuando y te prepararé ese estofado que tanto te gusta." - dijo mostrando una cara de felicidad abrumadora.

- "Odio tu estofado, está malísimo" - gruñó realmente enfadado. Ella tan sólo se limitó a seguir sonriendo con su cara de lela.

- ¡Mierda! - gritó y le propinó un buen puñetazo al tronco del árbol que tenía más cercano, pronto sintió un escalofrío que le hizo aullar de dolor, mirándose el golpe del puño y soplando, mientras una lágrima le caía por la mejilla.

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y subió la cabeza hacia el cielo, las ramas y las hojas de éstas no le dejaban ver con claridad, pero podía adivinar una tonalidad rojiza de la apuesta de sol.

Una vez más recordó el día de la noticia, él estaba tumbado en el suelo, curioseando una revista que habían dejado abandonada y mientras se preguntaba que tenía de especial saber coser unos cojines, la muchacha se acercó al salón con una bandeja de té verde y galletas de arroz, para sentarse y observarlos a todos detenidamente mientras se servían ellos mismos. Con la galleta en la boca, pasaba las páginas rápidamente, comprobando que su contenido era cada vez más y más ridículo, con el pie descalzo se rascó la pierna contraria a la vez que la chica tomaba la palabra.

- "Es un gran alivio haber terminado el curso" - sonrío satisfecha.

- "Tohru ¿no vas a seguir estudiando?" - le comentó Shigure alzando los ojos por encima de su libro. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- "Ya he cumplido el sueño de mi madre" - sonrió dulcemente - "desde que mi madre murió en aquel accidente de coche, mi principal deseo ha sido terminar el instituto, ahora buscaré otro trabajo y... otro piso"

Kyo levantó la cabeza, una costumbre que tenía cuando creía haber escuchado mal, pero no se giró puesto que no quería dar la impresión de que en algún momento había tenido interés por su conversación.

- "Vaya Tohru, tu noticia me coge de sorpresa, pero si esa es tu decisión." - la chica afirmó con la cabeza.

- "No querría seguir siendo una molestia, en realidad ya he encontrado una habitación, mañana mismo empezaré con la mudanza." - Kyo se levantó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, Tohru lo imitó e hizo una pequeña reverencia - "muchas gracias por su amabilidad."

Y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a comentar nada, Tohru cogió la bandeja y regresó a la cocina.

¿Por qué¿Por qué siempre le hacía eso? Tomaba decisiones, efectuaba actos que él no podía comprender, se portaba como una tonta, surgiendo en él el deseo de protegerla, desde el primer día en que la había conocido, todo le salía mal, influenciado por su mirada, por sus palabras, sus gestos ¡y estaba completamente harto! sí, bien pensado, lo mejor había sido que se fuera, por supuesto... pero ¿por qué se sentía aún peor?

- ¡Aaah! - gritó con fuerza y echó a correr hasta que el cuerpo le dijo basta.

Exhausto esperó a recuperar el aliento, levantó el rostro hacia el cielo para contemplar la negra noche, no pudo observar ni una sola estrella, se preguntó si serían nubes de tormenta o puede que sus ojos empañados en lágrimas no le permitieran ver más allá de su dolor.

_**

* * *

** _

_**Aclaraciones:** Los diálogos entre comillas son recuerdos o pensamientos de los personajes._

* * *

_Creo que la personalidad de Kyo me ha quedado mucho mejor que la de Yuki y eso que mi favorito es la rata XDD_

_Estos primeros capítulos son un poco flojos, pero quería situar a los lectores en la trama principal de la historia. Como habéis podido observar, mantengo la intriga de las cosas y reparto las incógnitas entre los capítulos, me resulta más interesante poder enganchar a los lectores hasta el final._

_Espero que os esté gustando mi nuevo proyecto nn_


	3. El regreso de la primavera

**Capítulo III: _El regreso de la primavera_.**

- Maestro, quería darle las gracias por haber accedido a repasar mi trabajo. – la muchacha le sonrió dulcemente.

- No tienes porque dármelas, es un buen trabajo.

- ¡Pero debo hacerlo! gracias a usted me siento mucho más segura.

- Deseo que todo te salga bien.

- El maestro Souma es tan amable con nosotras – dijo otra muchacha que acompañaba a la primera.

- Fue una suerte que nuestro profesor contara con usted para la conferencia de la Universidad. – la primera estrujó entre sus brazos el trabajo que le había entregado el hombre que estaban llenando de alabanzas.

El hombre se limitó a sonreír débilmente hasta que alzó la vista y descubrió ha alguien que le hizo estremecerse de pies ha cabeza.

- Bueno, ahora tengo que irme.

- Esperamos volverlo a ver muy pronto maestro Souma. – dijeron las dos muchachas a la vez.

Pero el maestro ya se había puesto en marcha, buscando a esa persona que pensaba que había visto, mientras se repetía una y otra vez que no podía ser posible, que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Buscó a la persona durante un buen rato por el campus de esa Universidad, hasta que se paró de golpe para reírse de si mismo ¿cómo podía ser tan necio? albergar semejante esperanza, sí, era un auténtico necio.

- ¿Hatori-san?

No se giró, permaneció quieto y muy sorprendido.

- ¿Hatori-san¿eres tú?

Que estúpido, el carácter de presuponer las cosas siempre le perdía, era superior a sus fuerzas y entonces volvió a reírse de si mismo, mientras se giraba lentamente para mostrarle la mejor de las sonrisas a esa persona.

- ¿Hatori-san?

- Había olvidado que contigo la esperanza jamás desvanece.

- ¿Cómo? – Hatori amplió su sonrisa y le acarició una mejilla.

- Cuanto tiempo ¿qué tal va todo?

- Bien. ¿Cómo van las cosas Hatori-san? Me hace muy feliz verte.

- Todo sigue igual. – ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos instantes.

- ¿Y Akito¿Está bien?

- Sí, ahora está mejor, pasó un par de meses muy débil, pensé que… - la miró intensamente, ella podía leer su mente – deberías venir ha vernos alguna vez, hace tiempo que no lo haces.

- ¡Lo siento mucho!

- No, tranquila, no te lo reprocho.

- He estado fuera, por eso no pude visitar a la familia Souma.

- Bueno, ahora ya no tienes excusa ¿por qué no vienes para el cumpleaños de Momiji?

- ¡Oh no! no quisiera molestar en una fecha tan importante.

Le acarició dulcemente la cabeza mientras seguía sonriendo.

- Ahora tengo que irme, me esperan.

- Me gustó mucho volverte ha ver Hatori-san. – hizo una reverencia.

Se alejaron los dos por caminos distintos hasta que el doctor Souma se paró y se giró.

- ¡Tohru! – ésta lo observó con sorpresa – te esperamos.

Volver a verla había sido como una agradable bocanada de aire fresco, ahora comprendía su ausencia a la vez que se culpaba por haber pensado que Tohru Honda se había olvidado de los Souma. Tenía ganas de ver como Tohru se presentaba para el cumpleaños de Momiji en la casa familiar, ver todas sus caras.

Al doblar una esquina se fijó en uno de los escaparates de su derecha, era una pastelería cargada de colores que transportaban la imaginación a un mundo de sabores, se fijó en su reflejo y se vio completamente distinto, feliz.

Casi dos años esperando a que regresara la primavera.


End file.
